


The fuck are you looking at?

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gallavich, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Public Sex, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, good brother Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian watches a guy on a webcam show, he is almost obsessed with him. What he doesn't know is; who the guy is and why he is doing it. Both answers are rather surprising to him. Especially because they concern his best friend Mandy





	The fuck are you looking at?

Lots of the people living in South Side Chicago weren't only poor but also had little education, a criminal record and overall no chance to actually make good money in a decent job in America just because of where they're from. 

It wasn't a surprise that you could find a decent number of hookers, strippers and pimps in the neighbourhood. There were like three rub'n'tug shops disguised as spas within 500 meters.  
Then there was the internet. People would do live streams or film videos of them having sex or jerking off, let people watch and pay for it. A whole new branch in the sex industry, but probably safer then working the streets. Also safer for some costumers, no STDs and fag bashing through the web.   
Making internet porn really wasn't a shame, Ian Gallagher's neighbours Kev and V made lots of it. 

Ian was gay. He wouldn't say, that he was a porn addict, no. But he was a teenager and didn't know any other gay guy living around, so he jerked off to gay people on his laptop.  
Actually, he only watched one, he didn't know is name or where he lived, he just knew, that he was sexy as hell. He was a pale man, short, nice body, though not very muscular, but Ian liked his men with nice body's, not too buff, not too much abs and muscles. Ian guessed, that the guy on his computer screen had dark hair, he never even saw his face, only his legs and arms and his upper body up to his chest, and of course that amazing bubble butt that he wanted to fuck into in real life and the rather small but thick cock that fit perfectly into the guys hand.  
No, Ian wasn't a porn addict, but he sure as hell was addicted to that man! 

Ian came home from ROTC training, still in his uniform and passed his siblings in the living room.  
ROTC was great, he obviously went there because of the training – he wanted to join the military later – but seeing those other guys there was a plus he couldn't deny.  
Ian went into the kitchen and sneakily took the laptop.  
It was Friday, the mysterious guy would always do shows on Fridays, Ian was hard all day long, excited about the new cam show. 

He went upstairs quickly and locked himself inside the bathroom with the laptop and his headphones. Sometimes he would wait until most of the Gallagher's, or at least the brothers that he shared a room with, were out of the house, but he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see him now. 

The video started around the usual time, Ian put his headphones into the laptop. He noticed some slight changes in the room. Usually it was really dark, so you couldn't see the room at all, you could only see the guy in front of the camera because he put up a small light to make himself more visible.  
Ian understood that, he didn't want anyone to know, who he was. Maybe he lived in a similar neighbourhood as Ian, where it just wasn't safe to be gay and if someone would ever recognize the room in the video he would be fucked. Not in the good way. 

But this time there was a bit more light in the room. Ian could see some of the posters on the wall, the wall was painted in some orange-yellowish colour, the bed was covered in a red blanket and pushed up against the wall on the long side, and a wooden shelf kinda thing with lots of garbage on it on the head side. Ian marvelled at the room before suddenly the light was turned off again and the reason Ian actually watched came into sight. Ian wondered how old the man would be, probably not much older than himself, probably did all this to support his family. 

Ian put the laptop on the ground and sat in front of it, unbuckling his pants, pushing them half off together with his boxers.  
The guy leaned back on his bed and touched his own body with those beautiful hands, when he was in the mood, he enjoyed making a show, would touch himself slower, teased himself, pulling off his boxers inch for inch, driving the audience insane. By the time he would actually start wrapping a hand around himself more firmly and jerking off, Ian usually was already close to Cumming, because before that, the guy would present his marvellous ass, shake it lightly and start fingering himself. Ian could come just from watching that.  
20 Minutes after the video started the guy came all over himself with a muffled moan, Ian asked himself, if the guy ever came so hard, the cum shot up to his face, that had to a sexy sight. 

When the video ended, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Ian are you in there?", Lip asked, "Ey, you jerking off or something? Need the damn laptop so finish up!" 

Ian gulped and closed the website, deleted it out of his search history and cleaned and zipped himself up as fast as possible. He opened the bathroom door.  
"Give me the damn laptop"  
Ian thought about pretending he didn't have it.  
"Don't even try, I know what you did, just give it here."  
Ian's face turned as red as his hair as he handed the laptop to his brother.  
"You closed it this time? Once I opened up the computer and was on a gay porn website all of a sudden, don't need that experience again."  
Ian blushed even more but Lip just laughed and walked downstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian spend the last night thinking about the internet guy instead of sleeping.  
He couldn't resist trying to imagine a face to the beautiful body, but nothing his head could come up with seemed good enough, he imagined meeting the man and to fuck him senseless in that room of his.

The next day Ian visited his best friend, Mandy Milkovich.  
They pretend to date, so no one would caught on to the fact that Ian was gay, over the time they became best friends.  
They had a test coming up next week and Ian enjoyed studying with Mandy much more than being lectured by his brother, it made him feel stupid, he hated it.  
Mandy however, studying with her was fun. They sometimes even got some stuff done. 

The Milkovich's lived not far from the Gallagher's, the family was feared in the Southside – the head of the Milkovich Clan was Terry, a homophobic, racist Nazi Gangster. If you got in his way or he had a reason to hate you, it was likely to happen that your headless body was found in Lake Michigan.  
And he apparently wanted his children to be just like him.  
His sons Jamie, Collin, Mickey and Joey all took part in Terrys crimes, mostly drugs and blackmail, the younger siblings mostly stayed with shoplifting and beat ups.  
After the death of their mother, Mandy was the only girl in the household.  
The "little angel" didn't have to take part in any of the stuff her brothers did, her brothers wanted her to be safe and go to school. But they would beat up every guy that would harm her without questions. 

Ian knocked on the front door of the old house, Mandy opened a few seconds later smiling at Ian, letting him inside.  
They sat on the couch and got their school stuff out. Of course, they needed to talk first and forget about the test for a while.  
Mandy held a whole monolog about the creepy history teacher, she thought about letting her brothers beat the old fucker up a bit, so he would stop harassing her. 

"But if I do that", Mandy said, "I can't give him a blowjob to up my grades as last option, and I really need to up my grades."  
"You shouldn't give your body for good grades Mandy", Ian sighed, "You're better than that. You're smart, you can make it anyway." 

Mandy smiled, she didn't really believe in that, but she was glad Ian did.  
After Ian complained about his family for a little while they finally started studying. 

An hour later the front door opened.  
"Mandy?", a voice called, Ian just then noticed, that he never actually met one of the Milkovich brothers.  
"What?"  
A boy appeared in the living room, he was maybe two years older than Mandy and Ian, dark hair, rather short but Ian didn't even notice because -oh boy – those eyes!  
Intense, blue sapphire eyes in a pale and dirty face. A beautiful face, how Ian noticed. 

Ian swallowed at the guys sight, he was attractive, and Ian didn't even see the rest of his body yet.  
"Got stuff from towelheads story, you gonna cook today? If not, I can call Collin, tell him to bring take out. The only thing that shithead's good enough for anyways." 

"Just put it in the kitchen, I'll look into it later. I've got company in case you didn't notice." Mandy pointed her pen at Ian. The Milkovich only now seemed to notice the stranger in his living room. He looked him up and down and furrowed.  
"No sex on the couch, Mands", was his only comment before putting the stolen goods in the kitchen and vanishing in his room. 

"And that prince charming was my brother Mickey.", Mandy informed sighing, "Youngest brother, we're very close actually."  
"oh yeah?", Ian asked not really listening but starring at the door, Mickey was behind.  
"Yeah, had any other idiot asked me to cook dinner, I would have cooked them up."  
Ian just nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After meeting Mickey for the first time, Ian found more and more excuses to come over to the house. Of course, he wanted to spend time with Mandy, but he also always hoped to see her brother around.  
One evening, they sat together in the living room of the Milkovich house and watched some shitty movie. 

"That's boring, Mickey stashes all the good ones in his room", Mandy pouted.  
"Just go and get them?"  
"No, he's in there, never would let me borrow one without him joining us."  
"Would that be so bad?" Ian raised his eyebrows, that might be his chance to spend more time with Mickey.  
"Okay then, go ahead, ask him, if we can borrow a movie.", she said grinning.  
"Why me?"  
"Your idea, so he won't be mad at me for bothering him."  
Ian bit his lip, he didn't want Mickey to be angry at him, but he really wanted to be a bit closer to him.  
"Chicken", Mandy mocked.  
Ian jumped to his feet, "I'm not! Gonna show you!", he mumbled, "Should I knock first?"  
Mandy nodded and chuckled when Ian made his way to the broken-down door with the self-made "STAY THE FUCK OUT" sign on it. 

Ian knocked slightly on the door.  
"What?", a voice groaned from inside. Ian opened the door a bit, just enough to see Mickey laying on his bed, "The fuck do you want?"  
"Sorry, Mandy said, I should ask you for a better movie than the shit in the living room."  
"She doesn't get my movies and she knows it."  
"She said, you would let us have one if you would watch it with us."  
Mickey eyed him, studied his face, Ian felt like he examined every freckle on his nose, before finally getting up and bending over to get something from the shelf behind the bed.  
Ian looked at the posters on the yellowish wall and all of a sudden, he gasped.  
He recognized this room.  
He recognized this bed and this shelf and those posters and damn- that ass, yes undoubtably. 

Mickey got back up, holding a DVD cover in his hand.  
"The fuck are you looking at?", he asked.  
"Just....", Ian blushed slightly – no, that couldn't be true! A Malkovich doing internet gay porn? No, never....  
Mickey raised an eyebrow at him.  
Ian quickly thought of a smooth way to get out of this situation.  
"You...", he bit his lip, trying not to accuse the Milkovich with the homophobic Nazi dad of being gay and doing porn, but he thought more with his dick than with his brain right now, and that dick wanted to be inside of this boy. Now, "You're gay." 

Mickey starred at him widely, Ian had only whispered the words, but he clearly understood them.  
"The fuck are you talking about? You wanna fucking die?"  
Ian just shook his head violently.  
"You're doing internet porn in this room."  
Mickey swallowed.  
Fuck no, no, how could he find out? Mickey always made sure, that the room was dark enough so no one could see anything. Maybe he should punch Ian, tell him that he's wrong, kill him for even suggesting that he – but... if Ian watched him, that meant, that he was gay as well.  
Mickey took a step back. He wasn't a pussy, he usually would just fucking beat him up, like he deserved it. But something in Ian's eyes stopped him, paralyzed him. He didn't want to hurt the other kid.  
Ian was attractive, a ginger, exactly Mickeys type. The last time he made one of his "Friday Shows" he even thought about him fucking him while he fingered himself. If he would beat him until he believed that Mickey wasn't a fucking fag, he would never fuck him in return.  
Mickey couldn't think straight – literally – the rational thing was to deny everything and let violence be the answer. But he didn't, instead he stomped towards the redhead, who flinched at the sudden movement, pushed the DVD in his hands and yelled: "Get the fuck out" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following Friday came no show. Ian just starred at his computer screen for hours, but nothing happened. Mickey wasn't online.  
Ian knew, he shouldn't have said something.  
Now what? He knew, who the mysterious porn guy was, but there wouldn't be shows anymore in return? That wasn't the goal. Not at all.  
He also couldn't apologise to Mickey, because he now always somehow managed to make sure he wasn't home when Ian came over. 

Later this Friday evening he got a message on his phone. 

"It's Mickey. Meet me at baseball field in 10." Was the first SMS  
"Or don't but keep your fucking mouth shut then" was the second one. 

Ian got up as fast as humanly possible and ran all the way to the baseball field by the High School.  
It was already dark but some street lights made it possible to see the outline of a person sitting in the dugout. Ian made his way down there. 

There he sat, Mickey Milkovich, smoking a cigarette, couple of beers next to him.  
"Hey" Ian said nervously.  
"You're late fire crotch."  
"It's a long way for ten minutes, you could've at least given me 15."  
"My ass, you complaining the whole fucking time like that?" 

Ian bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to sit next to him, so he leaned against the fence across from him.  
"Why did you ask me here."  
"I'm not gay", he stated. Ian furrowed his eyebrows, of course Mickey was gay, what straight dude would finger his own ass on a gay porn website?  
"You gonna beat me up?"  
"You gonna keep your mouth shut about the videos?"  
"Yeah"  
"Than I don't beat you up", Mickey shrugged. 

Ian nodded.  
"If you're not gay, why do you do it and... why did you ask me here?"  
"I'm not a fucking faggot, you hear me", he growled, "But I know, for a fact that you want to fuck me."  
Mickey looked up at Ian's surprised face.  
"Linger at my house the whole time, identified my room on first glance and you undress me with your eyes every time you see me, think I didn't notice? You're doing it right now."  
Ian blushed and hoped, that Mickey wouldn't see it due to the darkness.  
"I'm not-"  
"What, you wanna chit chat or do you wanna get on me?", he challenged the redhead. 

Ian made a step towards Mickey, gripping his sides, marvelling at his lips.  
"Kiss me and I'll rip your fucking tongue out", Mickey threatened, "Just fuck me, now."  
Ian nodded, pitying himself a bit for the kisses he wouldn't get.  
Mickey didn't lose time he worked his own jeans open, Ian did the same, pulling them and his boxers down to his mid thighs, gripping Mickeys shoulder, navigating him towards the fence, pushing him down a bit. 

"Condom, lube in the backpack"  
Ian turned around, reaching for Mickeys backpack, that he probably used to transport the beer, and got a condom and lube out.  
He squirted some of the lube on his fingers and circled Mickeys hole with it, pushing the finger in and earning a soft growl from the other boy. Ian noticed Mickey already being a bit loosed up and pushed another two fingers in, this time getting an actual, low moan from the Milkovich.  
"You fingered yourself, earlier didn't you?", Ian growled. It was a rhetorical question and Mickey blushed, glad that Ian couldn't see his face.  
Grinning he pulled his fingers out and applied the condom to his dick, coating it in lube to make sure he didn't hurt Mickey.

He pushed his tip into Mickey, who moaned loudly  
"Oh, fuck", he panted as Ian bottomed out, "You're big."  
"Sorry, should have warned you" Ian mumbled, remembering the first guy he ever had Sex with, who just starred at his dick in fear and then only could take half of it in a very slow pace. Ian didn't like it.  
But he had seen Mickey using Ben Wa Beads, he could take his dick, Ian was sure. 

"You okay?"  
"Just fucking move bitch"  
So Ian started thrusting in and out of the Milkovich kid. Slowly at first but he got faster when he noticed, that Mickey could indeed take it and really fucking enjoyed it too. With every moan out of his perfect lips, Ian allowed himself to thrust harder and deeper into him.  
"Fuck, right there", Mickey gasped suddenly, Ian grinned cheekily and made all effort to hit that exact point again and again.  
Mickey let out a mixture of yeah's, curses and moans. 

Ian was close to Cumming himself, and every noise Mickey made drove him closer to the edge.  
Mickey jerked himself off while being fucked good and hard by the Gallagher.  
He usually wasn't loud during sexual encounters. But this boy had something that just made him scream like a little bitch. 

Mickey came with a loud fuck and – surprising the redhead - with Ian's name on his lips, all over the fence in front of him. He clenched around Ian's dick what made him cum as well. 

Both leaned panting against the fence.  
"I always wanted to do that here", Mickey grinned, getting his pants back on and walking over to the bench to grab a beer, "Shotgun?", he asked Ian, who only nodded.  
His mind was still on the fact that Mickey said his name while Cumming hard.  
Mickey got his pocket knife out and punctured the beer can and pressed it on his lips, the beer shot in his mouth and he walked closer to Ian, shoving the can in his face so he could have some. 

"Can I ask you something?"  
Mickey eyed him, he didn't want that guy to start asking questions. He just wanted the sex. And after this, he wanted the sex more often.  
"Why are you making those videos? Isn't the drug money enough? And overall, you Hardly ever pay for anything anyways." 

Mickey sighed, maybe he could be honest with that boy, he was Mandy's best friend after all. Also, he maybe or maybe not liked him... and wanted him to stick around for sure.  
"You know how Mandy's and my dad is a total fucking asshole?"  
Ian nodded.  
"You can't even imagine. The things that people say about him? It's only the top of it. If he would find out, that I... let a fag fuck me in the ass", Ian rolled his eyes at Mickeys choice of words, "He would kill me himself... or worse. And Mandy? She seems to be okay, but she's not. Our dad is a monster. So, I'm saving money to get her out. Get us out, her and me. My brothers are already lost cases, Mandy's not. Not gonna let that happen." 

Mickey looked to the ground, embarrassed to talk about that kind of stuff to a guy he didn't even really know.  
Ian had his eyes glued on Mickeys amazing body, his words making him sad and liking Mickey even more.  
"You might be the fucking best person I've ever met.", he whispered.  
Mickey shook his head.  
"No reason to get emotional, fire crotch", he mumbled. 

"Why no video today?", that question bothered him the whole evening already.  
Mickey grinned and blushed at the same time.  
"I kept saying your name while jacking off the whole week, didn't need that on camera.", he said nonchalantly, while lighting up a cigarette.  
"You were thinking about me while jacking off?", Ian said with a dirty grin.  
"You look like an amazing fuck. And I was right."  
Ian chuckled, "Is that your way of saying, that you think, I'm hot?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Would never say something as gay as that"  
"You said my name while Cumming a couple minutes ago, that's pretty gay."  
Mickey folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at him.  
"Say that again and I'll kick your fucking ass" 

Ian raised his hands up in mock surrender.  
"Sorry, I won't use that word anymore. But you are it though. But that's totally fine."  
"It's not", Mickey mumbled.  
"Because of your dad?"  
Mickey stayed silent.  
Ian knew that Terry had a reputation as a fag beater. Suddenly he had an idea. 

"You know, videos of you actually being fucked by someone makes more money than just jacking off." He said in an informative tone.  
"The fuck are you talking about?"  
"You need money to get Mandy out of this shithole neighbourhood and you want to go yourself, so your dad can't beat you up for being... who you are. I could help you."  
Mickey chuckled. "You just need an excuse to fuck me again."  
"I admit, that is a plus point for me, yeah."  
Mickey looked him up and down, earning money by getting fucked by this gorgeous person? Fuck yes. Whatever enabled him to have more of that amazing dick would do.  
"Okay then." 

"Can I kiss you know?" Ian asked.  
Mickey bit his bottom lip, Kissing is a sign of emotion, isn't it? It would be incredibly gay to kiss a guy. But he somehow wanted to kiss him. Wanted to feel those lips on his. But he couldn't! Could he? 

He finally released his lip and stepped forward, putting one hand in Ian's neck and pulling him down to him.  
Ian gripped Mickeys hips again and smashed their lips together. It started sloppy and hard but got gentle and passionate within seconds. They stood there in the middle of the night, in a dugout on a baseball field and heavily made out with each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two years later. 

Mandy and Ian finished Highschool and the next day, the two of them and Mickey Milkovich were gone.  
Mickey intended to get Mandy as far away as possible from Terry, Mandy always wanted to see New York and Mickey just couldn't say no to his little sister.  
The past two years Ian and Mickey would fuck on camera on a regular basis, earning enough money for them to go and live in New York. Maybe not the best part of the city but everything was better than Terry in the South Side. It was way more than fucking by now for both the boys, but neither yet said anything about it. 

Mandy knew all about it.  
She didn't caught on for the first year, but one time suddenly walked in on them having sex in Mickeys room, luckily without the camera filming them.  
It was her who said, Ian should come with them. That she would miss her best friend and that nothing would hold him in Chicago, that he could send his family money and that the house was too crowded anyways, the actual reason was that she was fed up with the boys inability to get anything done by themselves.  
Ian was unsure at first, but Lip even encouraged him to go with Mandy.  
Ian tried to ask Mickey, what he thought about him going with them, but Mickey, unwilling to talk about his feelings like usual, just said "Why the fuck would I care" 

Now they were all settled in their new apartment. Mickey picked it, it only had two bedrooms. For a second Ian thought, that was Mickeys way of saying, that he didn't want him here after all. But Mickey just looked at his feet and muttered something about "our room, together" when Ian gave him one of his big ass smiles, that Mickey loved, he just grumbled something about "was cheaper that way" 

Cheaper of course, thought Ian, that's why they shared a room, a bed and a closet.  
Mickey found a job as bartender. Ian decided that he wanted to be an EMT, getting all needed emotional support from the Milkovich boy.  
Mandy often asked Ian what their relationship status were by now, Ian could only shrug confused. Mickey didn't want to talk about it at all, just sneered at her, leaving with a sarcastic comment. 

Mickey got up to Ian cooking breakfast.  
"Hey sleepyhead", Ian smiled and gave him his coffee. It was a morning like every other.  
Ian had to leave rather early and Mickey got up around the same time Ian left so that he could at least see him one last time - he was always a bit anxious Ian wouldn't come back from his job one day - Ian made Mickey coffee and breakfast every morning, listening to each others plans for the day.  
"When do you get off work?", Ian asked.  
"Paul is sick, gonna have to stay until midnight.", Mickey mumbled, stupid Paul always stupid fucking sick.  
"Okay, Mandy wants to torture me by going shopping after my shift, I'll come around to the bar after that yeah?"  
Mickey nodded, "Sounds good", he smiled.  
Ian put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Mickey, prepared another one for Mandy and ate some himself as fast as he could.  
"Gotta go", he announced and took his bagpack, shoes already on his feet.  
He kissed Mickey good-bye on the cheek like every morning and left the flat. 

Mandy coughed slightly, getting Mickeys attention.  
She stood in her doorway, smiling goofily.  
"You so are boyfriends", she informed him.  
Mickey rolled his eyes at her, " Fuck off. And even if, why would you care?"  
"You gonna talk about your feelings anytime soon?"  
"What is there to talk? Everything's perfect."  
"You should tell him that. Or I'll tell him, that you said, that you're boyfriends."  
Mickey took his coffee, got up and walked into his own room.  
"Yeah, do that"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
